the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Bethgrim
Nathan Bethgrim is a new member to the Order, Raised in Arizona but having no ties to anything he travels freely according to mission directives. Most know him as "Luper" Appearance Nathan is 20, but has relatively long brown hair and a short well kept beard which makes him appear quite older. He stands around 6 feet tall and has a tribal yin-yang tattoo on his right shoulder. He has a roughly 2 inches long scar on his right cheek going from lower ear towards his mouth from a duel with his father that got a little out of hand. He wears a Brown leather jacket and jeans. Early History Nathan was born May 6th 1995 in Phoenix, Arizona. He never met his mother and has been raised by a Navy SEAL father his entire life. He was homeschooled and never had much contact with anyone outside of his home. Except for the occasional person coming to see his father for reasons usually kept away from his ears. His father had him begin training on his 10th birthday. After relocating them to a discreet home in the Mountains, He began daily excersizes with rifles, eventually working his way up to the M-82 he uses today, as well as swords. Dueling became an excercize he enjoyed thouroughly, and he proved to be an apt duelist. More often than not besting his father in one on one practice. Being homeschooled, Nathan never had any social experiences like going to a high school. He hasnt and has no current plans to attend college, especially with the way his current circumstances hold him. At age 17, sitting in his living room after a bout of training, Someone knocked on the door of his home. His father opened the door to find 3 armed men in black suits standing thereAfter a brief discussion, words that Nathan was too far away to hear. Nathan watched his father get taken away by men he soon found out were from Abstergo Industries. His fathers fate at the moment is unknown. Notable events in the Order -The first missions he joined in killing, with the help of Seal, a Bounty hunter who on his tail. -On a mission with Zanza they were buried alive in her car, only to be found through the help of Silver. He and zanza tracked down the men who buried them soon after. -An unknown event left him with severe Amnesia, has been going through Animus training to try and regain lost memory. Leaving home Nathan left his Arizona after this incident, fearing the worst and that hed be the next target. He traveled for 3 months, eventually ending up in seattle. His only belongings at the time were his sword, and his fathers M-82. along with a backpack full of clothes. All loaded up in his 2003 Toyota Tacoma. Arriving in seattle he had run out of money. He ended up selling the car, using the money to for food and any necessary supplies. While wondering around the city trying to find some way to make money with his skillset. He had turned 18 during the journey, so his most reasonable option at the time would be to enlist in the military. As he contemplated this, and searched the city for a recruiting station, he was cornered in an alleyway. 4 Unarmed men had decided to rob him. He fought back, but was only able to delay the inevitable. They cornered, caught, and beat him. However, as this all happened a stranger stepped in. He, with apparent ease, dispatched all 4 of the assailants, and saved Nathan. Once nathan got back on his feet, the stranger told him about the Order. He said that he could find a home there, a place where his talents would be properly used. He then told nathan to find the den, and left. Nathan never found out why he had saved him, but he knew it had to be for a reason. He found the den, and began a new path in his life. Personality and Abilities Nathan is a very cold person. Not growing up with any relationships except that of a father and son, which in this case was more like the relationship between a private and his sergeant, Has left him somewhat unsociable. He isnt very eloquent, and cant phrase what he means to say as well as it should be. He is crude and blunt, not one for circumventing hard truths. however, once he makes a friend it is an unshakable relationship, and he will move heaven and earth to help them. Often his speech is overly formal, and he can be awkward in social situations. He is growing more sociable as he gains compainions in the order, but at his current experience, he doesnt know many members beyond professional terms. He is a very skilled marksman, having trained for the last 8 years, and used his abilities to deadly effect whenever called upon. He also is a natural duelist, and when given the chance loves to spar and test his skill against anyone who can prove a challenge. His hand-and-a-half broadsword being almost an extension of his arm rather than a seperate tool, makes him a deadly adversary in close range, or long range combat. He also learned quite a good deal about explosives, mostly through self teaching, given the large library of assorted how to books and manuals in his home. From large scale projects like taking down buildings using their structure points, to smaller scale, such as creating a smoke bomb. He can craft his own explosives, timers, and detonators given the right materials.